Ojos color otoño
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Mitsuki tenía los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez haya visto.


Cuando Riku pasó por la puerta amplia, fue la primera vez que se fijó en los ojos de Mitsuki.

Él creía que estaba alucinando, pero ¿No eran acaso los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto? ¡Ojos estacionales!

-Hola, Riku. —Dijo Mitsuki, y ahí fue donde el pelirrojo se quedó quieto, como si se le hubiera olvidado respirar.

Tal vez realmente le sucedió aquello, pues por dentro sentía la erupción interna y el hundir de su cordura entre la lava que tenía un color similar a los ojos de Mitsuki.

Riku sólo bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué repentinamente ese interés en Mitsuki? ¡Siempre había llamado su atención, claramente! Esa sonrisa brillante como el sol, esos pómulos sonrosados por todo y nada, el color de su cabello que era más claro que el propio, e incluso esas imperceptibles pecas que decoraban el puente de su nariz.

Diablos, si hasta el ceño fruncido de Mitsuki era capaz de crearle grandes cambios a la naturaleza.

Una vez, sin aguantar realmente hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, le pidió una charla a Sougo y Yamato al mismo tiempo, para tener una orientación completa de la situación, y poder hacerles entender a los demás que Mitsuki tenía la gracia y belleza de las estaciones del año, siempre volátil, pero con un patrón claro que les ayudaría.

Se sentó en la mesa de la sala de estar, donde Yamato lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Riku? Si es un consejo sobre mujeres, lo único que sé de ellas es que les gusta que las alaben. —Mencionó Yamato a la defensiva, mientras el rostro de Sougo ponía un mohín de disgusto y este surcaba sus labios.

-Yamato-san, por favor, deja que hable, no sólo asumas la situación. —Respondió Sougo, mientras dirigía su mirada y contactaba con el más joven de los tres.

No sintió el escalofrío ni pensó en el runflar del viento; ni siquiera el psiturismo cruzó por su cabeza en un salvaje movimiento libertino. No había liberación allí, ninguno hacía su alma libre como el mayor de los Izumi lo hacía.

-¿Han notado que Mitsuki tiene ojos color otoño? —Salió de los labios de Riku una vez que todo estuvo en silencio.

Los chicos parpadearon un par de veces antes de entender algo.

-¿Lo dices... porque son algo anaranjados? —Comentó Sougo estupefacto, sin saber qué más añadir.

-Algo así. —Respondió Riku—, pero no hablo del color, hablo de la sensación. —El pelirrojo sabía que si comenzaba a hablar de aquello, no terminaría jamás. Y temía por ello— Sus ojos. Es solo que son muy bonitos y desbordan ternura cuando miran al resto, ¡Son color otoño!

Pero tenía decir lo siguiente. ¿Cómo entenderían ellos que al decir "color otoño", se refería más a que tenía ojos de otoño?

Quizás Iori lo entendería mejor. Porque la sonrisa de Mitsuki tenía hálito de septiembre, de noviembre en medio de las lluvias, tenía tacto de hojas secas y anaranjadas, y buenos recuerdos a su alrededor que le hacían sentir invisible, inmortal, perenne.

Riku sentía que Mitsuki era la encarnación del otoño, que sus pequeñas pecas eran los astros en el cielo, que su cabello eran las hojas y por eso lucían siempre despeinados, que sus ojos eran el sol, porque automáticamente sonreía cuando había un día soleado, y su voz... Su voz provocaba que la primavera atacara y florecieran miles de plantas en su barriga.

-Riku, tal vez te gusta Mitsuki. —Lo sacó de su ensimismamiento Yamato— y si es así, tal vez quieras decirle. El chico ojos de otoño debe estar ensayando.

Y esa pasión desbordante le encantaba. Esa fluidez de Mitsuki para hacer todo con absoluta devoción, con una transparencia única, con una verdadera calidez sin esperar nada a cambio. Era el tipo de ser humano que te llevaba a entender que quizás las cosas las hace porque sólo hay una vida, y se debe vivir feliz, conforme, bailando bajo la lluvia cuando truena, gruñendo hacia el peligro, durmiendo a rienda suelta, teniendo dejá vùs y arrepentimientos que no volverían.

Pero lo más importante era recordar: el otoño es la época en la que las flores comienzan a morir. Es la época en la que el naranjo se adueña de todo. Y quizás Riku estaba siendo el otoño, porque repentinamente su vida se vio teñida de tonos rojizos, amarillos, anaranjados, y se sentía ebrio de esa sensación maravillosa.

-Tal vez deba decírselo. —Riku se levantó, aceptando la resolución; tal vez sí estaba enamorado del chico ojos de otoño. Hizo un ademán de agradecimiento, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y la abría. Abruptamente un mariposeo se hizo dueño de su estómago, mientras sentía el viento dar de lleno en su rostro; quizás nunca podría describir todo lo que Mitsuki le hacía sentir, porque era un alboroto de hormonas, de sonrisas, de cabellos que ¡Oh! Mitsuki extendió sus manos para cepillar con gracia y belleza. Sus dígitos trazando las hebras de cabello hacia la izquierda, mientras buscaba sacarlo de su estupor eran tan cálidos como un día de octubre.

Una bocanada de aire inconciente lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien, Riku? —Preguntó el más bajo, mientras cepillaba aún sus cabellos con parsimonia preocupada.

-Tienes ojos de otoño. —Murmuró Riku por reflejo, y se sintió tan estúpido por perder las regulaciones frente al mayor.

Mitsuki hizo una expresión confundida, y luego simplemente liberó su voz en una carcajada resuelta que Riku siempre sentiría suya: él la obtuvo, ¡Le pertenece entonces!

-A veces Riku dice las cosas más divertidas y dulces. —Mitsuki detuvo la carcajada, inhaló aire tranquilamente y le observó resuelto—: Gracias.

Y su vida tuvo una extraña luz nuevamente. Sus profundos ojos eran lo único que estaba calando profundamente en su pecho, con una calidez fuera de lo normal. Porque Mitsuki tenía los ojos más bonitos que alguna vez haya visto.


End file.
